happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Helicopter Man
Helicopter Man is the 11th character added to Happy Wheels on December 24th, 2013. He has a light stubble, a helmet covering most of his face, wearing a black shirt with roses on it, black fingerless gloves, blue shorts, white socks, and brown shoes. He flies a small variation of an autogyro with a magnet attached. This makes him the first character purposefully capable of flight, as Wheelchair Guy's ability to fly is improvised from his jets. The propeller blades can damage and kill other characters and destroy food items, similar to blade weapons. He is the fourth character in the game to be overweight. He is the seventh character capable of speech, but mutters many of his lines. He is voiced by Jim Bonacci's brother, Joe, though the voices were slightly slowed down. His vehicle can break into various pieces, although it is mostly affected by loss of the blades and magnet. The magnet is capable of grabbing any non-fixed object, metal or otherwise (intentionally). As shown by Jim in the below video, the magnet can be used to complete objectives in a level by moving objects to different areas. Jim hopes that new, creative levels will be made using these new features. Default Controls ;Before Ejection * Up - Ascend * Down - Descend * Left - Tilt left * Right - Tilt right * Z - Eject * Shift - Raise magnet * Ctrl - Lower magnet * Space - Enable/disable magnet ;After Ejection * Up - Straighten arms and legs * Down - Curl into ball * Left - Push arms and legs backwards * Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards * Shift - Push out arms * Ctrl - Pull in arms * Space - Grab History On August 16th 2013, Jim stated in his news post, "I EXIST", that he was considering adding a new character. On October 13th, the Facebook page confirmed that there would be a new character. On October 25th, Jim mentioned in the news post, "hello", that the new character would be out within the next few weeks, as he had finished the details of the character. On November 12th, Jason claimed that the character would be released "unofficially next Friday" (then November 22nd). However, the character's release was delayed, and was finally released on December 24th, 2013. Gallery File:Helicopter guy.png|Helicopter Man without the helmet. File:Autogyro.svg|The autogyro. File:Screen Shot 2013-12-25 at 9.45.45 PM.png|Helicopter Man with the blades broken off. File:Screen Shot 2013-12-25 at 9.46.32 PM.png|What the magnet looks like when it's on. File:Screen Shot 2013-12-25 at 9.48.17 PM.png|Helicopter Man with his magnet fully lowered. File:Screen Shot 2013-12-26 at 7.56.51 AM.png|Helicopter Man killing people with his blades. File:Screen Shot 2013-12-27 at 3.12.36 PM.png|Helicopter man using his magnet, notice how it can grab onto non-metal things. File:Screen Shot 2013-12-29 at 8.44.17 PM.png|The helicopter with no wheels. Hanging.PNG|Notice how he can stick to his own magnet. propellers.png|A glitch that occurs in Happy Green Hills. Screen Shot 2014-05-29 at 6.25.09 PM.png|The autogyro sticking to the wall at the edge of the map. Screen Shot 2014-06-18 at 3.38.10 PM.png|Glitch where his legs go through the seat. Screenshot_100.png|Helicopter man's legs lost their physics after going below the level. bades getting crashed.png|The propeller blades getting crushed by a wrecking ball. Helifloatoff.png|Helicopter Man floating off the Stonehenge helicopterherry.PNG|A close-up of Helicopter Man. Helicopter Man Helmet.svg|Helicopter Man's helmet. Glitches * Enclosing the helicopter so the blades cannot spin will freeze the game. * His body overlaps his seat. However, when viewing in the Level Editor, this does not occur. * When Helicopter Man was released, selecting the 'hide vehicle' option and testing the level would cause the character to 'melt' (similar to how Pogostick Man would 'melt' when his vehicle was hidden). It also would not hide the entire vehicle, but only the magnet and the rope attached to the magnet. The glitch was fixed a few days after Helicopter Man's release in an unnumbered patch update. * If the magnet has reached the bottom of a level (where objects lose their physics) but not the whole vehicle itself, the magnet will be unable to collide with anything. This also means that the magnet cannot attach any objects even if it is on. When an object or NPC that is attached to the magnet has fallen down to the bottom of the level with the magnet, the object/NPC will also become non-collidable. It will then become fixed in place when the magnet has turned off. If the vehicle gets destroyed, the magnet will remain fixed and non-collidable like it does when it has fallen down to the bottom of a level. * Related to the glitch above, when the helicopter (but not the character) has reached the bottom of a level, the entire vehicle will become non-collidable to other objects, leaving only the character (and potentially the magnet) the only thing(s) that will collide with other objects. The vehicle will also become fixed if the magnet has also touched the bottom of a level and when the character ejects from the vehicle. * In Happy Green Hills, when the propellers break and you restart the level, the remains of the propellers will still be in the level, but will be non-interactive. * It is possible for an object get stuck 'in' the autogyro's legs. This usually happens when attaching the magnet to non-fixed interactive objects that are jointed to other non-fixed interactive objects. This also happens if one of the wheels goes through a NPC's neck causing him/her to get stuck. * Although blade weapons and spikes can easily kill an NPC by stabbing his/her head, it is not possible to do the same with the propeller blades. When cutting through a head without destroying it or ripping it apart with them, the character will not die. This was most likely unintended. Trivia * Although he is named Helicopter Man, his vehicle is based on an autogyro. * He is the fourth most obese character, after Effective Shopper, Lawnmower Man, and Santa Claus. * Unlike previous character releases, Jim did not change the Happy Wheels banner after he released this character. * He can attach himself to his own vehicle's magnet after ejecting. * It used to make sound when the blade hits the side of the Stonehenge, but now it is completely silent. * He yells "It blew my butt apart!" when his pelvis is destroyed. * He is the first character to feature a wide open mouth. * Due to him being able to fly, he can easily beat featured levels (like Chaos City and IT KEEPS HAPPENING!) by flying over them, likewise to Wheelchair Guy. However, he might not complete all levels due to his size like WIPEOUT. * Jim has not added all the sound files from the autogyro into the game yet. * He is currently the only single playable character who has exactly 14 voice files. * He yells "help" (voice 14) when his propellers break. Strangely, he still yells "help" even after ejecting from his vehicle before the propellers get destroyed. * The propellers still spin when the game is paused. * He has the longest scream of pain when he gets ripped in half (voice 12) and in general. * If turned on, the magnet will stay functioning even when the vehicle gets destroyed. * He is the first character with a helmet that is not a bicycle helmet. * He is the first character to wear gloves. * He is one of the few characters capable of falling off the Stonehenge in the character selection screen. However, he does not fall off once the first wheel is off - he will simply hover off the Stonehenge until the second wheel falls off. Once he does, he will begin to fall slowly until the blades collide with the Stonehenge, tossing him to the right. * The camera will focus on both the magnet and the character until the character has ejected. * NPCs don't say anything when getting hit by the propellers, but they do when their body parts break from it. * Blood does not gush out of characters when the propellers hit one, unlike blade weapons and spikes. * Though hard to tell from a distance, he is thinner than Lawnmower Man. This makes him the least obese large character. * The propellers can deflect objects such as chairs and homing mines. The object's applied force depends on which blade it fell on; it will be pushed to the left if it hits the left blade, while the object will be pushed to the right if the right blade is hit. * The string that attaches the magnet to his autogyro does not appear in the level editor. * He is the first character to boost forwards after ejecting. This is because of the propeller and that if he ejects upward like other large characters, he would likely be instantly killed. ** He is also the only large character to not eject upwards. * The magnet can't be grabbed by the player. * He is the second character to have his vehicle make a noise without moving or controlling him, the first being Lawnmower Man. * He is the first and only character to have his vehicle exceed his height. * He is the first character to use the up and down arrow keys for going up and down vertically. * He is the first character to have a design on their shirt, unlike Wheelchair Guy and Explorer Guy who rather have tattered clothing. His shirt design features pink rose bulbs like a Hawaiian shirt Category:Characters Category:Large Characters Category:2013 Category:Characters that can speak Category:Sharp Objects Category:Helicopter Man